IN MEMORIAM
by Laslu - burue
Summary: Capítulo dos. Segundo homenaje, esta vez a la memoria de un personaje bastante importante cuya muerte afecta mucho a Harry. SPOILERS non stop, así que, por favor, no leáis si no habéis leído Deadly Hallows, gracias.
1. Chapter 1

Este pequeñísimo one shot es sobre el personaje que más me ha dolido que muriese, sé que muchos no lo debéis entender, pero es algo que de verdad me ha afectado, y, bueno, quería rendirle un homenaje a mi manera.

Para mí, siempre estará viva.

Por cierto, ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son de Rowling, sí, es malvada y retorcida bruja, y además es todo un inmenso spoiler, es el final del libro, así que si aún no os habéis leido Deadly Hallows, no lo leáis, estáis advertidos.

* * *

**IN MEMORIAM**

_A la memoria de la pequeña y querida Hedwig, que siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón._

En la clara luz de un amanecer de primavera, una majestuosa figura alada se recortaba contra el cielo azul. Volaba en círculos y parecía dibujar anillos con sus alas alrededor del sol.

Cuando planeaba sobre el viento, los rayos dorados arrancaban reflejos al plumaje de su lomo, tan blanco como la nieve tardía en las lejanas cumbres del horizonte.

Por fin cambió de dirección y voló hacia él con determinación. A pesar de la distancia, podía distinguir claramente, pues los conocía de memoria, los profundos e inteligentes ojos que parecían hablarle sin palabras, reconfortándole en sus momentos de mayor soledad.

Levantó el brazo delante de su pecho y recibió a la hermosa lechuza blanca, sonriendo al notar el leve peso y la presión de las garras al cerrarse en torno a la manga de su túnica.

Al estirar de nuevo las alas para acomodar el plumaje, Hedwig rozó levemente la mejilla de Harry. Éste respondió a la caricia pasando el dorso de su mano sobre el orgulloso pecho del ave.

Cuando retiró la mano, Hedwig agachó la cabeza y le pellizco un dedo cariñosamente…

Harry abrió los ojos y sollozó al no encontrar más que la negrura de su cama. Aún sentía la presión en el dedo pero se evaporó cuando quiso concentrarse en aquella sensación.

Despacio, se levantó suprimiendo un gemido, aún tenía todo el cuerpo magullado y dolorido, pero agradecía el dolor físico que distraía su mente del dolor que atenazaba su corazón. Se vistió en silencio y bajó del dormitorio, abandonó la sala común y comenzó a vagar por los desiertos y destrozados pasillos de Hogwarts.

Ahora que todo había pasado, las pérdidas de los seres queridos ocupaban un lugar de prioridad en sus pensamientos, pero las más recientes todavía no habían sido asimiladas, y él tenía una deuda pendiente con su fiel lechuza.

Si tan sólo pudiera grabar en su memoria una imagen tan clara como la que había visto en su sueño…

Se preguntó si el Gran Comedor se encontraría aún en el mismo estado que el día anterior. Tal vez, pensó, debería bajar y buscar a aquellos con los que no había podido hablar, para comprobar cuántos de sus otros compañeros habían logrado sobrevivir.

Ya había dado media vuelta y comenzado a desandar parte del camino, cuando le asaltó de nuevo la nostalgia y la tristeza que le había traído el sueño de Hedwig.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de rendirle homenaje a su fiel amiga, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la perdió y no podía demorarlo más.

Al volverse otra vez y caminar en la dirección que había tomado originalmente, algo volvió a detenerlo, y por un momento, no entendió por qué había sucedido: dónde antes no había nada más que pared, una puerta había surgido de la nada y él sabía que lo había hecho sólo para él.

La Sala del Reclamo¿por qué? Se preguntó que sería lo que la sala podría ofrecerle en ese momento, y como no había otra manera de averiguarlo, agarró el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y entró.

Al cerrar tras de sí se encontró en una habitación circular con una ventana justo en frente de la puerta, y esto le pareció extraño, pues sabía que la habitación no podía dar a ninguna pared exterior. Pero era la Sala del Reclamo, al fin y al cabo.

La sala estaba vacía, salvo por una pequeña mesa, justo debajo de la ventana, cubierta por un mantel de terciopelo rojo, sobre el cual destacaba un pequeño montón de plumas blancas y brillantes como perlas.

Harry se acercó a la mesa, despacio, tomó una de las plumas, y la examinó dándole vueltas entre sus dedos. Era, no cabía duda, una pluma de Hedwig, probablemente, perdida en la lechucería durante su estancia en ella. La dejó en el montoncito y reparó en otro objeto, ésta vez desconocido, justo al lado de las plumas.

Se trataba de un paquete blanco con una etiqueta amarillenta y a punto de despegarse. Harry se agachó y leyó:

"Barro automoldeador. ¿Sueña con crear una escultura digna de un artista¿Le gustaría conquistar a la persona amada con un busto perfecto a su imagen y semejanza? Aquí tiene la solución. El barro automoldeador no necesita las manos de un experto. ¡Ni siquiera mancha! Todo lo que necesita es un cabello de la persona que quiere representar y poner sus manos alrededor de la masa, concentrándose en una imagen mental de esa persona con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Pruébelo y no fallará con su regalo!..."

La etiqueta seguía con el nombre del proveedor y el fabricante, y, además tenía fecha de 1967. Se preguntó si aquel barro no tendría fecha de caducidad, pero si había aparecido ahí, tenía que ser útil.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se arrodilló frente a la mesa, desgarró el envoltorio y puso la masa sobre el mantel, cogió unas cuantas plumas, las pinchó en el barro, y lo rodeó con las dos manos, presionando firmemente. Cerró los ojos, visualizando la imagen de Hedwig que tan nítidamente había vuelto a ver en su sueño, y notó como la masa se calentaba y empezaba a replegarse y expandirse entre sus manos, como si estuviese viva, pero no se apartó ni dejó de concentrarse, hasta que el barro se quedó quieto y se enfrió rápidamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación. Parecía estar viendo a Hedwig de nuevo, congelada delante de él. De repente su visión se tornó borrosa, y el aire le faltó en los pulmones, pero en seguida el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se soltó y cálidas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, mientras acariciaba las suaves plumas que el barro había imitado a la perfección.

Miró los ojos cristalinos de la estatua, y creyó incluso distinguir algo de el calor maternal con que la lechuza lo había mirado siempre. Sin poder aguantar más apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, al lado de las garras de la estatua, y abrazándola dejó salir todo el dolor y toda la tristeza en forma de llanto desgarrado, pues ya no reprimía los sollozos que habían luchado tanto por ahogarle.

Cuando por fin se calmó, la luz que entraba por la ventana tenía la intensidad del sol de mediodía. Harry se levantó, con la estatua entre sus brazos y supo exactamente dónde llevarla.

Salió de la habitación con paso decidido y atravesó pasillos, puertas y tapices, con la imagen de su destino bien definida en su cabeza.

Pasó muy cerca del Gran Comedor, al bajar hacia la puerta principal del castillo, pero ignoró las voces sabiendo que los que le conocían no irían tras él si él no daba muestras de necesitarlos.

Salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts y un paisaje cruel se abrió ante él, sin perder ni un ápice de su desolación a pesar del brillante sol y el cielo despejado.

La sangre, ya seca, los cuerpos de los mortífagos y de otras criaturas que habían participado en la batalla, aún manchaban la que había sido fresca y verde hierba de primavera.

Pero todo esto ahora no afectaba a Harry en absoluto, el tenía una sola meta, y abrazando con más fuerza la figura de Hedwig, se encaminó hacia el lago, ya hacía un punto blanco que crecía conforme se acercaba a él.

Cuando sólo estaba a unos pasos de la tumba, sintió miedo por lo que iba a ver. Pero en seguida advirtió que la tumba no estaba cómo él la había visto a través de otros ojos, ahora cerrados para siempre, y que el destrozo que una mano de largos dedos había causado, estaba ahora completamente reparado, salvo por una pequeña rendija, lo suficientemente larga como para dejar caer por ella una varita.

Por supuesto, la había traído con él, y puesto que lo había prometido, era lo primero que debía hacer. Buscó en su túnica y encontró el tacto frío de la varita de corazón cruel que a tantos hombres había convertido en asesinos y cuya última víctima había sido el mismo Harry.

Sin dudarlo un momento, se acercó a la hendidura en el mármol e introdujo la varita por ella. Harry oyó lo que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido un escalofriante sonido, pero que él le trajo alivio al saber el peligro del que libraba al mundo, el crujir de unos huesos contrayéndose: la varita había regresado al único dueño que la había merecido.

Inmediatamente el mármol se cerró y Harry se apartó, retrocediendo unos pasos para colocarse a los pies de la tumba blanca.

Alzándola ante sus ojos, Harry contempló la estatua de la hermosa lechuza blanca que le había acompañado durante sus primeros años en el mundo mágico, y vio a una amiga, una amiga querida a la que añoraría siempre, y que nunca abandonaría su corazón.

Y eligió que ocupara un lugar en él tan importante cómo el del hombre que yacía bajo el mármol, así que colocó la estatua sobre la tumba y se alejó para contemplarla confundiéndose el blanco de sus plumas con el blanco de la piedra. Y entonces sucedió.

Fue como si la tumba recibiese las garras de la estatua, que se soldaron al mármol, mientras desde el castillo una bola de fuego brillante volaba hacía donde se encontraba Harry, y lo sobrepasaba para ir a situarse justo detrás de la estatua. Y Harry vio como Fawkes abrazaba a Hedwig con sus alas, ocultándola de la vista durante un momento, para después extenderlas, al tiempo que la lechuza hacía lo propio, expandiendo sus blancas alas debajo de las rojas, en posición de despegue y con la fiera y orgullosa mirada clavada en Harry, que no podía moverse.

Finalmente, Fawkes alzó el vuelo grácilmente, y se posó en el hombro de Harry. Ambos contemplaron durante un momento a la lechuza sobre la tumba, y, con una sonrisa en el corazón y sus mejores deseos puestos en todos aquellos que ahora, sabía, ya siempre estarían a su lado, Harry dio media vuelta, y volvió a Hogwarts, al hogar que había logrado salvar y a un futuro en el que por fin podría decir que sobrevivió.

* * *

Ahí está, no busco que le guste o le deje de gustar a nadie, es algo que tenía que hacer y ya está. También se me desgarró el corazón por Dobby, y, por supuesto, por Fred, Lupin y Tonks, por el padre de Tonks, y por todas las almas que abandonaron ese mundo de ficción que para todos nosotros lectores de Harry Potter, está tan cerca y es tan real. Por eso creo que entenderéis mi pena y acompañaréis mi sentimiento.

Se ha terminado Harry Potter, pero siempre nos quedará volverlo a leer.

Un saludo a todo el mundo,

Laslu


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS

¿Queda claro?

Pues bien, vais a pensar que estoy loca, os vais a reir, seguro, pero esto para mí es serio. Esta otra pequeña historia no tiene los mismos orígenes que la anterior, pues la muerte de Hedwig fue para mi el más duro golpe y su "epílogo" nació del sentimiento y de la profunda tristeza que me causó su pérdida. 

Sin embargo, la siguiente con la que peor lo pasé fue la de Dobby, aunque parezca extraño, pues muchas personas mueren, y sin embargo, fueron los pequeños personajes los que más dolor me causaron al irse para siempre. Por eso debe ser que me vino a la cabeza esta idea extraña, tal vez un poco incongruente, pero que me ha venido tal cual, sin que necesitase pensar mucho en ella (tal vez por eso sea tan rara y es posible que no tenga sentido :P) pero decidí escribirla según la imaginé. Así que aquí está, no hay miedo xD

Gracias a todos por los comentarios sobre la historia de Hedwig, espero que no os parezca ridículo esto que hago con Dobby.

-EDITED- Para cambiar cosas, créditos y explicaciones al final. Gracias Caprisse

* * *

**IN MEMORIAM **

_Al fiel traidor, al desobediente revolucionario que cambió la historia, porque los pequeños a veces están destinados a cosas grandes. Para que no se olvide tu mérito y tu valor._

Las sábanas no podían estar más estiradas sobre la cama recién hecha. No quedaba una mota de polvo en los muebles de la habitación, ni una pelusa había sobrevivido a la limpieza inquisitorial a la que había sometido al suelo. Las paredes relucían como bañadas en plata, el espejo parecía capaz de reflejar el alma, las túnicas bien pudieran haber sido de cera, tan perfectamente colgaban en su armario.

Sin embargo aun no estaba satisfecha. O no quería estarlo. No quería abandonar la habitación. Ya no, ahora tenía motivos para quedarse.

Había superado el miedo, había superado la desesperación y el dolor, lacerante como el aceite hirviendo que había sido siempre su castigo preferido. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada; ya no habría más castigos. Sólo gracias a él.

Miró por la ventana, hacia la causa de su dedicación limpiando aquella habitación ya inmaculada.

Por un momento recordó los antiguos sentimientos. El antiguo deseo de echar a correr, de desaparecer del mundo, de olvidar, de abandonar aquel cuerpo, aquel corazón y aquella mente que no dejaban de recordar, de recordarle a él.

Miró sin parpadear, casi sin ver, pues se le había grabado en la memoria, aquella tumba en la que tantas veces había deseado enterrarse. Junto a él para siempre.

Pero ahora todo lo que quedaba era el amor infinito que él con tanto mimo había plantado en ella. Aquel amor del que habían germinado sus esperanzas.

Gemelos. Sonrió, entornando los ojos tiernamente, y volvió la cabeza hacia las pequeñas cunas. Nunca en su familia había habido gemelos, símbolos de eficacia para los de su clase, el más alto servicio que podía darle a su familia. Todo aquello había perdido el sentido ahora, de hecho parecía casi absurdo, aunque hubo un tiempo en que hubiera creído absurdo que ella pudiera mecer a sus hijos en otra cosa que no fueran cajas de zapatos.

¡Crack!

Dio un brinco sobresaltada, y se giró para ver a Kreacher observándola a dos centímetros.

─Winky no debería estar llorando.

─P-perdón.

─¿Qué está haciendo Winky aquí sola?

─Winky tenía que limpiar la habitación ─sonrió débilmente─. Winky estaba terminando de limpiar la ventana.

─ Esa ventana está perfecta. Winky ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí y debería bajar a la cocina. Kreacher es un elfo eficiente y trabaja duro, pero Winky debería cumplir con sus obligaciones que es para lo que la pagan. ¡Winky siempre pierde el tiempo con tonterías!

Winky ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de contestarle, y de todas formas él había terminado la regañina con un ¡Crack! sin dejarle otra opción que obedecer. Pero ella sabía bien, pues había aprendido a conocerle, que Kreacher había ido a ver como estaba, que le preocupaba, y que si la trataba de manera brusca era solo por aquella mala costumbre de enmascarar la bondad que durante tanto tiempo le habían obligado a reprimir y a esconder como algo vergonzoso.

Echó un último vistazo al jardín, se acerco a los pequeños Dobby y Tork, que descansaban plácidamente arrullados por el murmullo de las olas y bajó andando las escaleras, pues ahora prefería siempre los caminos más largos, aun sumida en sus recuerdos.

Era feliz, debía admitirlo. Todo lo feliz que podía ser sin él, pero tenía que agradecérselo todo a su sacrificio, y hubiese sido un insulto no disfrutar de todo lo que él había conseguido para ella, para sus pequeños; no podía despreciarlo así.

Pensó en aquel horrible año en el que había estado sorda a sus consejos, considerándolos poco menos que blasfemos. "Mal elfo" le había llamado y sin embargo él había seguido estando a su lado, sin cejar en su empeño de lograr que dejara de llorar.

Algo había cambiado, sin embargo, durante el año siguiente, en la actitud del elfo, en sus ojos, y en sus palabras. Había dejado de hablar de libertad, para hablar de lucha. Había empezado a desaparecer de las cocinas y a descuidar sus labores, y cuando le había preguntado, vencida por la curiosidad, él sólo había respondido "Dobby tiene que asegurarse de que está bien, tiene vigilarle, se lo debe."

Después de aquello debían haber ocurrido cosas terribles, el mundo fuera del castillo parecía estar sumiéndose en el caos, había tantas intrigas, dentro del colegio y fuera, que ella ya no podía seguir centrada en su desgracia, había empezado a escuchar a Dobby y él había notado que se había vuelto más receptiva a sus mensajes.

También los demás elfos y elfinas de Hogwarts habían empezado a darse cuenta de que tal vez las cosas no podían seguir siendo como hasta ahora, y la llegada de Kreacher a las cocinas había hecho que muchos empezaran a plantearse otros puntos de vista.

Kreacher había sido como la mecha que prende la llama, y tal vez también a él, incluso cuando su actitud había causado repulsión a todos los demás en aquel tiempo, deberían agradecerle su pequeño granito de arena.

Kreacher los despreciaba a todos, los llamaba "amigos de los sangre-sucia, traidores e indignos que no merecían volver a servir a una familia de sangre noble. Los había insultado, llamando a Dumbledore traidor de la sangre y se había negado a colaborar en absoluto, limitándose a ir por ahí murmurando y maldiciendo, con la mirada llena de odio y rencor. ¿Era aquella la verdadera imagen, tal vez exagerada pero apenas distorsionada, de lo que podía llegara a ser un elfo maltratado?

Y por fin había sucedido, el desastre que se iba a encadenar después de aquello ninguno se había atrevido a imaginarlo. La muerte de Dumbledore, un severo golpe para la comunidad mágica, pero más aun para ellos, un presagio de tiempos muy oscuros para los elfos domésticos, que podían muy bien recordar cómo habían sido sus vidas antes de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso. Todos ellos habían sido sirvientes de las víctimas o de los asesinos y conocían de cerca la crueldad y el espanto que habían marcado el reinado de la oscuridad durante aquellos años.

Fue sin duda recordar al amo Barty y su sufrimiento, al señorito, ahora entendía lo malvado que había sido, a la señora, cuyo amor y sacrificio no habían bastado para ablandar ni el corazón del padre ni el del hijo. Fue aquello lo que terminó de acercarla a Dobby, y entonces no supo cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo sin él.

Y en medio del terror, en medio del caos, en medio de la guerra que por fin se había desencadenado, nació un amor como no pensaba que pudiera existir entre los de su especie, y vivió los momentos más felices de su vida, cómo si cada uno fuera el último.

No dejaron Hogwarts, aunque nunca reconocieron a aquel usurpador asesino como su amo. Ahora sabía la verdad, pero no hubiese cambiado mucho. Dobby trabajó sin descanso arriesgándose cuando a los demás les vencía el miedo, sin decaer, sin abandonar nunca la esperanza. Si tan solo hubiera podido ver la recompensa de su esfuerzo.

Lo pensó como tantas veces lo había pensado, hasta que al fin se había transformado en su consuelo: no podía haber tenido un final mejor.

Aunque no fue eso lo que pensó el día que, llamado por aquel hombre extraño, había dejado Hogwarts con una misión muy peligrosa y de vital importancia. Ella lo había sentido. Había notado una inquietud en su corazón y había esperado angustiada su regreso, pero casi sabiendo…

Y él no volvió. Winky esperó y esperó, y cuando no pudo esperar más fue a ver al hombre pero aquel no pudo decirle nada. Sin embargo ella ya lo sabía, lo sentía dentro, ahogándola. No podía estar quieta, no podía estar sola, no quería quedarse sola con sus incertidumbres y sus certezas. Así que empezó a moverse como lo había hecho Dobby. Casi había estado preparada para lo que venía, y cuando supo que Harry Potter estaba en el castillo y que Dobby no había vuelto, ella tuvo muy claro lo que debía hacer.

Y cuando llegó el momento, no fueron sus palabras, si no las de Dobby, las que comandaron por su boca a todos los demás elfos, para que a la hora de la verdad ellos también marcaran la diferencia.

La batalla, la furia, el miedo, la sangre, todo aquello para lo que Dobby la había preparado era lo que debía haber ahogado su dolor. Y nada, absolutamente nada de todo aquello consiguió borrar la pena, a pesar de la victoria y el futuro que se abría por fin libre de nubes de tormenta.

Durante un tiempo no supo dónde ir, pero sabía que no podía quedarse en Hogwarts. Pensó en Harry Potter y en su amiga de sonrisa cálida y mirada comprensiva y le pidió que la sacara de allí.

La enviaron con la familia del amigo de Harry Potter, al que Dobby también había tenido en alta estima. Y ellos confiaron en ella para ayudarles a cuidar al hijo de un matrimonio que había sucumbido y al suyo propio que estaba por llegar. Y si no era suficiente con aquellas nuevas responsabilidades para distraerla de su propia desgracia, un rayo de felicidad y de consuelo se encarnó en forma de los hijos de Dobby, los hijos del héroe que luchó por la libertad, los frutos de su amor.

Nacieron al mismo tiempo que la pequeña Victoire Weasley. Entonces ya eran cuatro pequeños, junto con el travieso Teddy Lupin que pasó con ellos sus primeros meses y sus propios hijos, a los que el amo Bill y el ama Fleur consideraban, como a ella, de la familia. Así que les mandaron a Kreacher, recuperado, después de una larga estancia en San Mungo, de las torturas a las que había sido sometido por los mortífagos cuando la casa de su amo fue descubierta y tomada por sorpresa. Sólo había sobrevivido fingiendo volver a ser un traidor y escapando en un momento de descuido.

Winky levantó un momento la vista del calcetín que empezaba a tomar forma entre sus manos.

Dobby, un elfo libre. Harry Potter no podía haber elegido mejor epitafio. Winky parpadeó y gruesas lágrimas rodaron desde sus enormes ojos, pero en seguida se calmó. Miró por la ventana y vio el mar, sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, para apoyarla en el sillón. Ahora ella también era libre, era feliz, el mundo estaba en paz, y sus hijos crecerían felices y en libertad.

* * *

He intentado hacerle justicia, (edited) y (edited) Espero haber conseguido transmitir algo del orgullo que siento al pensar en Dobby. 

Por cierto: Los personajitos no son míos, me he inventado un nombre de elfo doméstico, como si fuese el del abuelo de Winky, Tork, porque suena patriarcal y me parecía bien que se lo pusiera a su retoño.

-EDITED-

Gracias otra vez, Caprisse, por la corrección, he eliminado esa parte para sustituir al niño por la niña, y es que supongo que por varias razones suprimí de mi memoria el epílogo del libro xD Extraño que lo último que leí fuera lo primero que se me olvidó, aunque puede que fuera porque no me dejó mucha huella. Y lo de George si que tiene explicación lógica, si es que tiene alguna lógica lo que yo hago jejeje xD

Me confundí al ponerle al niño su nombre porque en mi idea original el niño se llamaba Fred, pero mientras escribía, el que más pena me daba era George que había muerto en vida al perder a su gemelo, y al final en quien pensé fue en él al hablar del niño. No lo he vuelto a añadir para no forzar la historia, y porque de todas formas hay alguna que otra idea rondándome para hablar de Fred.

Lo del chavalín de los Lupin, eso sí lo hice a propósito mandandolo a Fleur y Bill justamente porque, aunque luego se lo mandaran a su tía, como ellos son el matrimonio más libre en ese momento creo que sería posible que en un principio dejaran que lo cuidaran ellos durante un tiempo y, cuando su familia creció, se lo llevaron a casa de su tía. Lo hice por aquello de que luego se lía con Victoire (que raro que no pensara en que ella es la primera niña de Bill) por eso los puse juntos de chiquitines u

De todas formas me halaga que os toméis tan en serio lo que escribo, me he emocionado leyendo reviews que no esperaba. Muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
